


You're free to choose

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Coming Untouched, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, Liam thinks he's not oblivious but he is, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Liam starts noticing that Theo acts differently when they're just the two of them and figures out why. Or at least he thinks he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, because she's the most awesome ghost (and also my twinsie ;D) Hope you like it.♡♡
> 
> English is not my first language, this hasn't been beta read and it's also quite longer than my first fic, so be ready for many errors. Feel free to point them out.

Since the war had ended Liam found himself spending more and more time with Theo. It started with Theo just wanting to help the puppy pack deal with any new threats that showed up in Beacon Hills and it ended up being a friendship, the time with the chimera being something that Liam would anticipate all day. 

Lately Liam started to notice some things about Theo. About how different he’s when they’re just the two of them. The first thing he noticed was his smile. Not just the charming smirk that he had for everyone else, but a genuine smile, that reached his eyes and made them light up. It made Liam feel all warm and fuzzy inside every time Theo would smile, knowing that this was _just for him_. 

Then he started to notice everything else. Like how Theo wouldn't complain about almost always teaming up with Liam, even when Scott and the others were visiting to check up on them and help. Liam thought that it was probably because the old pack hadn’t really accepted or forgiven him yet, so he didn’t give it any more thought. 

Then he noticed how Theo would always try to save him, even if that meant getting himself hurt. _Every fucking time._ It was like he thought that Liam’s life was worth more than his own. And well, Liam couldn’t disagree more with that, but every time he tried to talk to him and tell him to fucking stop doing that, Theo would just shrug it off like it was nothing.

The next thing he noticed was how Theo was always, _always_ there when Liam wanted something. Even if that was just picking him up from lacrosse practice, keeping him company during patrols at the preserve, helping him study for some of his classes because apparently Theo was a fucking genius, driving him to the hospital so that Liam could bring dinner to his dad, letting him pick what movie they would watch, and even going with Liam to the grocery store because his mom told him so and Liam was a lazy shit and didn’t want to go alone, and well, he enjoyed Theo’s company too much to not take any opportunity he got to hang out with him. But he hadn’t realized that Theo _never_ said no to him. Not even once. 

Every time Liam needed him, Theo was there. 

And then came the last proof he needed to confirm his suspicions. Theo was even laughing at his stupid jokes. That was _definitely_ weird. Mason had been his best friend for years and he still looked at him with the "why are you like this?" look every time he would say one of his jokes. 

**

It's been almost two months since Liam started to notice these and he couldn't come up with a logical explanation, at least not until a week ago. He should have realised what was happening a long time ago, he doesn’t know how he didn't fucking see it, how he let it go that far. It’s obvious now. Theo feels indebted to him and probably scared of the possibility of going back to hell. Scared that Liam would decide to send him back there. That's why he is doing all these things.

Liam knows that whatever he saved Theo from was bad enough to still haunt him and not let him get a few hours of peaceful sleep without nightmares. He might not know many details, but after having woken up many times to Theo trembling and crying after they have fallen asleep playing video games or watching a movie, Theo told him just that his nightmares are about hell and his sister. 

He will never forget how his heart clenched when Theo's voice cracked and tears that he was trying to hold back started falling. The only thing Liam could do at the moment was hold him in his arms, run soothing circles on his back and go back to sleep only after Theo was calm and his breathing steady. That’s another thing he will never forget. How Theo trusted him enough to let him see in this vulnerable state and allowed him to comfort him. And if Liam was determined to help him before, now he’s sure he’ll do _anything_ in his power to take away all the nightmares and the pain. 

And well, maybe the whole falling asleep thing didn't just happen. Liam knows that Theo is sleeping in his truck but he’s too damn stubborn to agree to move in with Liam, no matter how many times Liam has asked him and has reassured him that his parents have already agreed. But Liam is a stubborn shit too, and maybe he can't convince the chimera to move in, but he won't give up so easily. So, every time Theo comes to hang out Liam insists he stay until late at night, so that the exhaustion catches up with him and can’t help falling asleep. And what if Liam has school the next day, he doesn't mind losing a few hours of sleep if that means that Theo won't have to sleep in his truck for a night. After all, having Theo so close has such a soothing effect on him that even after having slept less than usual he never feels more relaxed and in harmony with his wolf than he does on those days. 

The thing is that all this time he thought that the reason why they’ve been spending so much time together was because they've formed a friendship over the last months that could maybe, hopefully, lead to something more. It didn’t even occur to him that their “friendship” is just an obligation for Theo. All this time he was trying to make sure that Theo has a second chance to just live and feel as normal as a supernatural being could ever feel, but the only thing he managed to do is to take advantage of his guilt, take advantage of _him_ , like so many others had done before. 

He barely slept all week, even the nights that Theo fell asleep beside him. Guilt was eating him up and he was trying to think of a way to address the issue to Theo. 

He wishes he was strong enough to stay away from the chimera, to give him some space, but he's become used to him, to his heart beat, to his scent, to the way his body radiates warmth beside him and makes Liam want to close the distance until there’s not even an inch of empty space between them or the way he's smiling when Liam's telling him about his day and what he learned in history class and all Liam can think at these moments is how much he wants to kiss that smile or the way the green of his eyes shines with excitement, even if he is trying to hide it, when they hang out and order pizza for dinner. And maybe “became used to” aren’t the right words anymore. Because he knows that Theo isn’t just a habit. Liam grew to love Theo and his everything and he couldn't even imagine living without all this, without _him_. But he also knows that he should at least talk to him, he owes him that much. To let him know that he doesn't _have_ to do anything, that he's free and that his life is _his and only his_ , no one controls him anymore, not the Dread Doctors, not his sister, not the pack and most definitely not Liam. That's the last thing he wants to do.

**

It's the ninth day that he finally finds the courage to do it. They're sitting on the floor in Liam’s bedroom, their legs crossed and knees almost touching , both with a controller in their hands but it's more silent than usual, until Liam speaks.

"Hey, Theo?" 

Theo hums, his eyes still on the screen. 

Liam pauses the game and turns his body so he’s facing Theo, waiting for him to get the hint and turn as well. Theo does so, and apparently he must have smelt his chemosignals, no doubt being able to distinguish the smell of stress and guilt and worry, because the next moment there's a frown on his beautiful face. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes. Well, actually no, it isn’t." he takes a deep breath “You…you know that I'm not going to send you back to hell, right?" 

Theo's heart skips a beat at the word but starts to calm down only a few seconds later. 

“Uhm… yes I know, I guess.” Theo answers hesitantly. 

“Good, good. I would _never_ send you back there, okay? I need you to know that. And I wouldn’t let anyone else do so, either.” Liam promises firmly, trying to say everything he wants before he loses his courage. 

“Okay.” Comes the answer in a small voice. The look on Theo’s face is both confused and scared, his eyes pleading Liam to explain why they are having this conversation.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened. I just… I just want to talk to you about some things, okay?” Theo nods and Liam continues “And you know that you don’t owe me anything, right?” 

Theo opens and closes his mouth a few times before he speaks “But I _do_ owe you. You brought me back and you saved my life and you ga-”

“Hey no, no, no you owe me nothing. Absolutely nothing. You’ve saved me more times than I can count since then.” Theo’s mouth quirks a little at that and Liam rolls his eyes “and no, it’s not because I can’t count very high, Theo.” A little chuckle escape Theo’s lips and Liam can’t help but smile. He clears his throat, trying to stay focused on the reason he started this conversation. “The point is that you don’t owe me anything. I don’t want you to stay here just because you think that you _have_ to pay me back or whatever. You’re free, your life is yours to do whatever you want with it.”

The frown on Theo's face deepens and he suddenly looks sad and Liam can’t understand. Did he say something wrong? He was really trying to use the right words for once. Did he make things even worse than before? Theo’s voice interrupts his panicked thoughts. 

“Do you… do you want me to leave?” Theo asks, looking like a kicked puppy. 

“What? Theo, _no_ , that’s not what I’m trying to say.” Liam sighs “I don’t want you to leave. Fuck, Theo, I really don’t. But what I’m trying to say is that you have a choice, nothing is keeping you here without your will, you’re free to go wherever you want to, to decide for yourself for once. Ι just want you to be happy, because you deserve it, okay? And if in order to achieve this you have to leave this fucking place, then I understand. “ 

Theo’s eyes are stormy and full of emotion and he’s sure that his own eyes aren’t any different. Theo doesn’t reply immediately, it’s like his mind is still processing everything Liam just said. 

“I don’t want to leave. And I really doubt that I’m worthy of any happiness, but I know that if it ever happens, it’ll be here.” 

Liam leaves a relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding when he hears that Theo actually wants to stay and he can’t help but think that there’s more to the word “here” than just Beacon Hills. 

“Okay, yeah, I’m- I’m good with that. But even if you stay you don’t _have_ to hang out with me, or help us with any threats, or driving me everywhere or whatever, unless you want to do it, ok?”

“Liam, you don't understand. I owe you, and I always will. That’s just how it is and I’ll be forever grateful for everything you’ve done for me. You gave me a second chance, a reason to live, something to call home. You showed me that I can be human again and because of you I learned how it is to have a friend, to care for someone… to love them” he whispers the last words. “But I’m not doing anything that I don’t want to. I like helping you and the puppy pack and trying to do something good for a change, and I like driving you wherever you want and spending time with you and hearing you talk and laugh. And I just enjoy _everything_ as long as I am with you. I fought it at the beginning because I know I don’t deserve this, I don’t deserve _you_ , but it was already too late. Because the truth is that I’ve been in love with you for months, even if I didn’t want to admit it, not even to myself.” he says again, looking at Liam’s eyes, his voice more confident than the first time.

“You are in love with me?” Liam asks in disbelief and shock and Theo nods, a small hesitant smile forming on his face. “So…so you do everything because you want to and because… _you’re in love with me?_ and I was just being stupid and making everything much harder than it had to be? “ Liam groans. He still can’t believe it, how was he so wrong about this? 

Theo chuckles. “Yes, Liam, you were being an idiot and I do love you and I know that the odds of loving me back have never been in my favor but it’s okay. Having you in my life as a friend is more than I could ever ask for, and I just hope I won’t lose you after this.”

“You’ll never lose me. You won’t get rid of me so easily” he grins.

Theo smiles back but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes… and oh shit. He still hasn’t said it back, has he? He gives himself a mental facepalm. _Fucking idiot._

“Oh and Theo?” Theo looks at him, his green eyes now locked with Liam’s blue “I love you, too.” Liam smiles. 

“You do?”

Liam nods his head several times, his grin getting wider. 

“I do, and I want to make whatever I can to make you happy. You deserve it, I really believe that. I know that you don’t think so, but I’m determined to change your mind and you know how stubborn I can be. You can ask my mom too, I once was staring for 8 hours at one of my toys -a stuffed wolf by the way- waiting for it to talk to me, so don’t you think that I would ever give up on you, okay??” 

Theo chuckles and a few tears run down his cheek. Liam moves a little closer and cups his face with his hand, his thumb wiping the tears. His eyes travel down on Theo's full, rosy lips that look even more delicious and pretty than usual. 

“Can I kiss you?” Liam asks in a whisper, scared and overwhelmed that he’s so close to what he’s been craving for so long. All he needs is a nod from Theo and he finally closes the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo’s lips feel soft against his and they taste sweet and a little salty from the tears. He runs his thumb across Theo’s cheek affectionately and places his other hand on his neck, while Theo brings his hands on Liam’s sides, his fingers curled into his shirt like he’s trying to make sure that this is real and that Liam’s not going to disappear the next minute. Liam’s heart clenches a little and he puts his left leg over Theo’s right, moving even closer to him in an effort to reassure him that he’s not going anywhere. The kiss is soft and tender and so much better than all the times that Liam has imagined it. 

He pulls away a little just so their faces are only inches apart and smiles at Theo, who looks and smells as happy and content as Liam feels. He admires the wide smile and the flushed cheeks on Theo’s face for a few seconds and decides that happiness is a good look on him.

“You’re so beautiful” he whispers and watches fondly as Theo averts his gaze and the blush on his cheeks gets a little deeper. He looks absolutely perfect and Liam can’t help but lean in, capturing Theo’s lips again, in a hungrier kiss this time. 

Liam’s hand on Theo’s neck holds him more firmly now and he moves the other one from Theo’s cheek to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp gently. Theo’s hands slip under his shirt and settle on his waist, pulling Liam even closer so he’s practically sitting on his lap.

The tip of Liam’s tongue brushes against Theo’s lips, asking for entrance and he moves his right leg to sit more comfortable on his lap, straddling him. Theo opens his mouth with a low moan, allowing Liam to slide his tongue inside his mouth. The kiss is passionate and sloppier than the first one, their tongues and lips moving in sync like they’ve done this a thousand times before and Liam can feel Theo’s hard cock against his ass through the thin layers of their sweatpants. He rolls his hips experimentally and they both moan at the friction. 

They break the kiss for a second or two to catch their breaths, their hearts beating wildly. 

“Fuck” Liam breathes before he catches Theo’s lips with his own again, without wasting any more time. He keeps rolling his hips, their kisses swallowing their moans. 

The feeling of Theo’s stubble against his jaw is just making the kiss better, if that’s even possible and he feels his dick twitching and leaking inside of his boxers. It’s all too much and not enough at the same time. Theo must be feeling it too, because he slides his hands on Liam’s ass beneath his sweats, squeezing the perfectly round globes and guiding his movements so his dick is rubbing deliciously and more firmly against Liam’s ass.

Liam wants more. No, he _needs_ more. He breaks the kiss panting and rests his head on Theo’s shoulder, but he doesn’t stop grinding against him. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, but the only things he can smell are their mixed scents, arousal, lust and pre-cum and it has the exact opposite effect. 

“Fuck. Stop, stop.” He says between breathless pants. 

Theo freezes instantly. “I’m sor-“

“Shh” Liam pecks his lips and stands up “Just…just come here” he pulls Theo up, attacking his lips the moment he’s standing in front of him. Liam reaches for the hem of Theo’s shirt and they stop kissing so he can pull it over his head. Liam’s shirt follows right after, along with their sweats. 

Liam’s hands find Theo’s shoulders and he guides him towards the bed. Theo gets the hint and lies on the bed on his back with Liam straddling him not even a second later. Theo gasps when their dicks touch through the boxers, feeling definitely more than before but it’s still nowhere near what Liam needs. He lets out a frustrated growl as he gets up to pull his boxers off and then tugs at Theo’s to help him do the same.

There’s finally nothing between them, their hard members twitch at the contact and all the skin-to-skin touches feel like fire. Theo takes Liam’s cock in his hand hesitantly, pressing slightly his thumb on the slit, spreading the pre-cum and all it takes is three strokes before Liam comes, spilling his release over Theo’s hand. Liam hasn’t tasted his own cum before, but just the sight of it on Theo’s large hand is enough to make his mouth water and for his cock to start getting hard again, so without thinking he reaches for Theo’s wrist and brings his hand on his mouth, sucking the long fingers and licking them clean, moaning around them. 

He opens his eyes, not even having realized that he closed them, and sees Theo looking at him in awe. 

“Fuck, Liam.” he moans and pulls him down to capture his lips in a hungry, desperate kiss and Liam opens his mouth, inviting Theo’s tongue in and letting him taste him. He sucks on his tongue, while he’s pulling back, making Theo groan. Liam licks his own lips as he leans over the first drawer of the nightstand for the lube and moans at the taste, his mouth now a mix of his own cum and the taste of Theo’s mouth.

He hands him the plastic tube, Theo takes it looking unsure for a moment but then opens it and squeezes a generous amount of it onto his fingers.

He grabs Liam’s ass with one hand, spreading him open, and circles Liam’s hole with a wet finger, applying just a little pressure before pushing inside slowly, just until the first knuckle. Liam stills immediately at the strange sensation and nuzzles his nose into Theo’s neck, inhaling his scent and trying to relax. It feels a little weird but definitely not unpleasant and Liam nods for Theo to continue. 

Theo does so, moving his finger in and out carefully and slides in a second one when Liam’s hole swallows greedily the one finger without any resistance. 

A growl escapes Liam’s mouth when the feeling becomes suddenly more intense and makes Theo hastily withdraw his fingers.

“Shit. Sorry, sorry. I’m not sure what I’m doing, sorry.” He says apologetically. 

“No, no, fuck Theo, don’t stop, It felt so good… do it again, please” he begs, as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Oh.” Is all Theo says before he returns to fucking Liam’s ass with his fingers.

Liam’s blurred mind only now realizes what Theo said and places a soft kiss on his cheek before he speaks. 

“Hey, you’re doing great, okay? I haven’t done this either. Just…oh fuck, j-just keep doing what you’re doing.” Theo nods and moves his fingers more confidently now, making Liam jolt and gasp in surprise, when he hits his prostate again.

Theo begins scissoring them back and forth, stretching him a little more each time, Liam’s hole pulsing around Theo’s long fingers. Liam arches his back and pushes his ass back to his fingers, desperate to feel more. A cry escapes his mouth when they go even deeper into his hole, the tips massaging his prostate. 

Theo searches his eyes, probably looking for any discomfort, but the only thing Liam can feel is pleasure and the need for _more_.

“Another one” he pleads and Theo complies, adding a third finger and working them faster until Liam can’t take it anymore and basically begs him to finally fuck him.

“Theo, fuck… come on, I’m ready, please…I want to feel your cock inside me. _Now_ ” he says with a low growl.

Theo nods and withdraws his fingers after a few more thrusts and Liam can’t stop the whine from escaping his lips, feeling his hole empty and fluttering, even if he knows what’s coming next. He props himself up on his knees, straddling Theo’s hips and waits until Theo has lubbed his cock. Theo holds his dick with one hand and places the other on Liam’s hip, guiding him down slowly. 

Liam can feel the tip of Theo’s cock against his entrance and _fuck it’s thick_ , this is going to be nothing like the fingers. His heart starts beating even faster with anticipation and excitement and he lowers himself a little more, so the head is now inside him. 

“Liam, oh fuck…fuck, wait.” Theo pants and tightens the grip on his hip. He guesses it must be as overwhelming for Theo as it is for him. He waits until Theo nods, and he slowly sinks down onto his cock, stopping only when it’s buried deep inside him, making them both gasp and swear. 

“Oh God, you’re so tight, Li, fuuuck.” Theo groans and Liam leans in to kiss him, giving both of them time to adjust at the feeling. 

He resumes his position and starts moving in a tantalizingly slow pace, feeling Theo’s hard cock sliding out and back in his hole, stretching him perfectly. He drags his nails over Theo’s well defined abs up to his shoulders, where he digs his fingers as he gradually speeds up his movements, working his thigh muscles, _thank God for lacrosse_. He looks up at Theo to find his eyes focused on where their bodies connect, watching mesmerized his cock disappearing into Liam’s body. 

Theo grips his hips tighter and begins pulling him down harder and faster and so, so perfect that Liam’s pretty sure he’s seeing stars. The grip is so firm that it probably leaves bruises on his skin that make Liam curse the werewolf healing for not letting them stay longer. 

They set a steady pace, both moaning and panting, as Liam leans forward to press kisses on Theo’s lips, jaw and finally his neck, tasting with his tongue the salty sweat on the skin.

“Liam, fuck... you’re taking my cock so well. You’re perfect… so fucking perfect.” He rasps, as Liam continues attacking his neck, leaving openmouthed kisses and sucking smooth skin into his mouth, the praise making him move his hips even faster.

It takes only a few more thrusts for Theo to find that sweet spot again causing Liam to squirm and bite Theo’s collarbone and he instinctively clenches his hole around Theo, making him groan as well. 

“Theo fuck… fuck , right there. Pleaaase“ he pleads, desperate to feel that again and Theo doesn’t disappoint him. He fucks into him, setting the perfect rhythm so that he’s hitting his prostate every _fucking_ time. Their heavy breathing and moans along with the sweet sound of Theo’s hips and balls slamming onto Liam’s ass fill the air and drive Liam closer and closer to the edge. 

“Fuck…I’m close” Theo warns, and Liam’s grateful because he knows exactly what he needs Theo to do. 

“I want you to- _fuck_ , oh God. Fuck, Theo” he moans when Theo starts thrusting into him even harder. “I want you to come on me. Pl- please.” He whimpers.

Theo lets out a loud growl and the next moment Liam’s lying on his back and Theo’s thrusting into him relentlessly, before he pulls out and grips his cock in his hand, giving it a few quick strokes and comes, repeating Liam’s name in a voice more animalistic than human. Liam can’t take his eyes away from the breathtaking image in front of him and he feels likes he’s going to explode, too, in any second now. Theo keeps stroking his dick, until even the last drop of his cum is on Liam, hot sperm covering his stomach, his chest and even reaching his lips and cheeks. 

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous with my cum all over your beautiful face and body, baby.”

Theo’s raspy voice calling him gorgeous and baby does it for Liam and comes untouched, as he cries out Theo’s name, his cum getting mixed with Theo’s over his own body. 

Theo slides two fingers over Liam’s abs, collecting some of the cum and brings them on Liam’s lips coating them with the white liquid, before he leans in, catching Liam’s lips with his own. Their tongues fight greedily, trying to taste as much of their mixed cum as they can. 

“Fuck… We taste so fucking good together.” Liam pants against Theo’s lips.

“We really do.” Theo chuckles breathlessly and collapses on top of Liam. 

They stay like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, until their heartbeats have finally calmed down completely and Liam speaks again.

“Hey Theo… you’re staying, right?” he asks and senses as Theo’s body tenses a little. There’s _no_ fucking way he’ll let Theo go now that he knows that he feels the same. There’s no room for Theo’s pride and stubbornness right now. “Please? I always sleep better when you’re here.” He adds, hoping that Theo won’t say no if it’s for Liam, and well it’s not like he’s lying. He feels the tension slowly leaving Theo’s body and when he speaks a few seconds later his voice is calm and sure. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Theo says and presses a kiss on Liam’s neck.

**

He does go to the bathroom, though, ten minutes later to get a wet washcloth and clean the mess they made, before he returns to the bed again. They’re lying there naked, with Liam on his back and an arm around Theo, fingers caressing the smooth skin of his back, while Theo’s head is resting on his shoulder and Liam’s never felt calmer than he does right now with his anchor’s scent surrounding him mixed with his own. 

“Liam?” Theo speaks after a while as he runs his fingers through Liam’s chest hair.

“Hm?” he hums with a yawn, the soft touches just making him more comfortable and sleepier. 

“Did you really think that your stuffed wolf could talk?” Theo asks with a chuckle and tilts his head up to look at him.

Liam groans. “Shut up, it’s not funny. I thought it wasn’t talking to me because it was mad and I couldn’t figure out why. I even gave it my cookies, but surprisingly it didn’t eat them.” 

Theo lets out a delighted laugh and can’t help but kiss the pout on Liam’s lips. “If you give me cookies, I promise I’ll eat them, don’t worry” Theo says and goes back to resting his head on Liam’s chest.

Liam laughs, too, now and tightens his hold around Theo.

“I love you.” He whispers a few minutes later and he leaves a kiss on top of Theo’s head. Theo’s breathing is slow, probably already half asleep as he mumbles something incoherent that sounds like “I love you, too” against Liam’s skin and nuzzles even closer into his chest. Liam sighs contentedly and lets Theo’s scent and heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
